The hope of a new life
by HeallixSrooneth
Summary: Well I'm not good at this so sorry but this is about aisha finding a man from earth and falls in love with him yeah thats pretty much the deal. AND I JUST ADDED A NEW CHAPTER, COOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**First Love!  
Aisha's PoV **

**"Oh this is so boring." Grunted the Ctarl Ctarl**

**My name is Aisha Clan Clan and I'm here on the Outlaw star with my friends; Jim, Gene, Mel, and Suzuka. Not to long ago we intersepted an transmission. Jim said it was... was... well were ever it is, we're going there. I hope Breakfeast is ready, I'm starving.**

**"Jim up top, I need you to put the coordinates in." Bellowed the red head.**

**"Comeing Gene, give me a minute. I'm putting them in now." Jim tapped on his computer keys.**

**"lets hope this is worth it."**

**I went to the air lock, in my space suit.**

**"why do I have to go." I whined.**

**"because... you still need to pull your own weight around here"  
Replied Gene, over the speaker**

**"Fine..." I trailled off mumbeling some more words, but not being heard**

**When we arrived near the ship, I jumped into the open space floating towards the ship. I looked around and athough it was shinny the type of materal the use was old school. there was three sent place next to each other.**

**"Odd." I said out loud.**

**I continued floating about, looking around I saw a floating body no sings of life. The dead womens shirt read 'Dr. Rachel Simons' under neath ir read 'N.A.S.A' KLANK was heard from the next compartment.**

**"Hello." I yelled out, "any body alive in there. I am here to help, any body there."**

**"He... Hello. Are you Russian?" The voice said.**

**I never heard of 'Russian's' it must be what he is.**

**"No." I responded, "I'm Aicha Clan Clan."**

**"that doesn't sound russian." He went silent for a few second. "I'm going to come out now."**

**A man stood out in front of me, well I think it's a man.**

**"My name and rank is Captain Chris Peterson. I am an Astronant for the United States Air Force. What Country do you work for."**

**I Blinked at his qeustion. I didn't Understand what he ment.**

**"uh... I work for Gene, I guess." I studied him through his suit.  
"okay... well i never heard of a country by that name."**

**"It's a person." I said still confused. "please come back to are ship with me, so everything is okay."**

**"okay.. Miss Clan, I am going to be honest with you, I don't know wher i am, what part of space we are in, and if i can even trust you. I was just sucked into a Freakin black whole. For all i know i could be dead and in heaven right know, so tell me DID I die?"**

**I couldn't help it, but I started to laugh so hard the air in my suit became thin.**

**"whats so funny?" He Yalled.**

**"HA HA HA... I'm, I'm sorry...HA HA hA..oh geez, trust me your alive. Come on, Follow me." I watched back to see him float out in the big suit. We finaly reached the outlaw star and, entered the docking bay. I told him to change and gave him a pair of Gene's pants and T-shirt. As we changed i noticed he was looking at my body. I knew he was looking at me. Scaning my body. I Kinda liked he looking at me, to be noticed.. was nice., and he was cute to boot. he must have been about 5 foot 9 inches.**

**"Well stay here, I'll be back and with the others."**

**I wented to my room and change out of my 'skin tight' underlings i wore in my space suit. I gathered the group we headed for the loading bay to find him sitting down cross legged. Gene stucked out his hand so shack the new comer.**

**"hello I am Gene Starwing Captain and leader of the outlaw star." jim elbowed him in the ribs.**

**"AND I'm jim hawking, his partner. i pretty much keep things running here."**

**"I'm mel."**

**"and i am Suzuka." she bowed to him**

**"well, I am Captain Chris Peterson, of the United Statea Air force, you may call me what you will."**

**"and you already know me." I smiled to him.**

**Chris's PoV**

**We entered into a room, which i asumed was the living room. I exsplained who i was, where i came from, what i was doing and how i got there. All that including the black whole and how my team mates death.**

**"Wow." said Gene**

**"So you must have come from and alternate plane of life" Jim said it with a 'aww'.**

**'Isuppose so" i answered**

**Mel and Suzuka said nothing and sat there.**

**"I don't plan on going back. it's protocal that they asumed me and my team have died. I don't know what to do." I looked down at my feet.**

**"well, I think he should stay we could alwas use more help." said jim.**

**"Well then he stays." said gene.**

**I sat over by Aisha and i began to talk but Aisha said something first.**

**"You were checking me out today weren't you?" she was smiling at me but i started to blush, and i had to change the subject. i was looking at here she had a beautiful body it was exotic i never seen somethig like that.**

**We kept talking for a few hours and i think this will be a good start, I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

ME: hey everybody who reads this. last chapter was well that. i never writen a fanfic before so i have no clue what to do so umm yeah read it ans PLEASE send me a review i need to know what you guys and gals think about it it's bugging the you-know-what out of me. thanks

Thomas L. Ward

Chapter 2 Chris's PoV

Wow, it's been one year sence i've joined the outlaw star. me and jim are great friends I help him all the time,unless im with gene at the bar. He's a great drinking buddy. I train with suzuka, shes helping me to defend myself, and mel, shes the best cook ever. but most of all i got to be around Aisha and, learn more about her. i've been thinking about asking her out, maybe she will say yes.

I walked into the living room, i never found out what it was called, oh well. i sat down across from Aisha, stareing at her.

"Yes, can i help you Chris" she said raising her brow.

"yeah, there is something you can help me with. You see i have a qeustion for you."

"Sure, chris what is it"  
"Well-I-was-wandering-if-you-would-like-to-go-  
out-with-me-on-a-date." I said it so fast and, in one breath my face became purple.

"Meow?" she said confused "say, WHAT."

"well, i was just wandering... if maybe..if your up to it..that you would go on a date with me. I really like you and all." my face became red, i couldn't even look at her.

I've gone out with plenty of girls, but come on nothing like Aisha.

Aisha's PoV

He asked me out, I mean hes cute, strong, smart and hes sweet to me. well what do i do what do i say?

"yes" is all i said.

"great"he said jumping tohis feet. "Aisha you'll have the best time of you life i swear." he rushed out of the room.

I just sat there, not knowing what to do with myself. 'Iknow I'll go get something to eat.' "meow." After eating a large sandwich, I went to my and looked at my ward robe and fliiped through clothing.

1 Hour later

I found the perfect out fit,I screamed to myself and throught it on, it was a cargo pants and a tan tank top my normal shoe's. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK somebody was knocking on my bedroom door.

"who is it?" I yelled

"It's me Chris, may I come in." the knocker said.

Chris's PoV

"May I?"

"yes, I want you too see what I'm Going to wear for are date tonight."

"Great." I stepped in shuting the door behind me.

I turned around and before me was the most goerguse thing i have ever lade eyes apound. I wanted to say 'your beautiful, and stunning.' but of course i didn't say anything.

"you..ah...look..umm-" I was stoped by her finger. Aisha stood three inches taller then me. She stepped closer to me, and my face turned red, she had to notice."W-we... should be going. I..if we... wa..wa..want to get going." I tryed saying it clearly but, if i screw tonight up than im screwed forlife.

After getting off the ship and, into the planets night air. I called for a taxi, and it arrived just as we left the station.Everything has been going great intell the taki driversaid something bad to Aisha.

"Shes a Ctarl Ctarl!" He stopped the car and turned off the engine."Look pall i have nothing wrong with you, but she, she needs to boot. So get that stupid beast out of here." I didn't understand it, my eye bagan to trich. "WHAT" my voice was firm, and angry with him.

"You, and that ugly thing and get the hell out of here."I was mad, i didn't think what i was doing and when i did i was holding on to his neck. I was stranguling him intell his hes turned purple.

"Now, WHAT did you call my date?"

"Iaw..sarrghy...pleag..." he said barely getting air to his lungs

I let go of him becuase Aisha was brushing me out of the car.

"lets go Chris, This thing happen time to time. Don't worry about it , please."

"i could have... I wanted to kill him.." i kept going like that for a while intell i relise where we where.

"we're here." I said walking up to the cafe.

The rest of the night went smooth, i camled down and enjoyed the time i was haveing. that night i learned alot about Aisha, not only was she stunningly beautiful she was smart, and she was exspreamly carefree. I'm going to have to get used to paying for a lot of food, i swear she had to have ordered everything from the menu.I grabed her hand and inertwinded are fingers together.

"So, is that it for tonight?" She said smiling at me.

"No, we have one last thing."

"OH, what? she said excited.

"well it's something I did as a child on earth."

"this thing, is it fun?"

As we walked down the streat we got stares from random people. We went to a large open Feild. Where there was a Blanket I had lad down.

"We are going to stargaze!"

Aisha's PoV

"that sounds like fun, and it's even better becuase i'm with you." And it is fun, I did as a child too.

We sat there together my head on his chest, i could hear each heart beat. He had one hand holding on to my hand and, the other brushing my hair, as i purred softly. His hand where rufe, but he held be loveingly. I think I love him the thought went through my mind over and over again.

"Chris?" he looked down at me.

"yes, Aisha"

I lifted my head and placed my hand on the back of his neck, and i kissed him, full lip on lip and i was in heaven. i pulled away . he looked at me like "why did you stop.'

"Chris, I believe I l-" I was cut off from the sound of bullets pasing over my head, but the thing is it wasn't ment of us there was a fight and we we're in the middle of it.

ME: Don't kill me. PLEASE i beg of you and all the gods send me a review or email me please it is really driving my bonckers. KNOCK

Who's there

Wontcha

wontchawho

Wontcha let me in im your own brother

ME: again don't kill me i wanted to see what is looked like if i did this.


End file.
